Naruto: Ninja Assassin
by Legojunkie
Summary: A young boy wishes for freedom. Four spirits looking for the one to revive their order. Nothing is true, everything is permitted.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Sandaime Hokage, the Professor, and the God of Shinobi, one of the most feared and respected men in the Elemental Nations had a headache.

It started several hours ago when Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, contacted him with a message that his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was going into labor. Normally, this would involve a rush to the hospital followed by a period of pain for the mother-to-be, then celebration. However, the circumstances in this case were anything but normal.

For starters, no one but a select few friends knew the pair was married, or even together. The reason for this was the fact that in the Third Great Shinobi War, Minato had developed an incredible jutsu that could take down battalions in seconds. This jutsu was instrumental in ending the war. However, because of this, Minato had many enemies, especially in Iwa. In order to prevent assassins from coming after Kushina, they kept quiet about their relationship, even when they found out Kushina was pregnant.

The other problem was the fact Kushina was the current jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the Biju. Contrary to popular belief, the Biju are not evil, just extremely powerful. Kyuubi, for instance, can cause an earthquake just by taking a step or start a tsunami with a sweep of its tail. They don't try to, it just happens. Eventually the ninja villages began capturing the beasts to seal inside people in order to contain the destructive power and use them as weapons. Kyuubi was the last one to be sealed, and was almost accidental. When the two founders of Konoha, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, clashed over who would lead the village, Madara somehow summoned the Kyuubi and used his kekkei genkai, the Sharingan, to control it through illusions. Hashirama used his own kekkei genkai, Mokuton, to capture the beast and then sealed it into his wife, Mito Uzumaki. As Mito neared the end of her life, the Kyuubi was resealed into Kushina.

However, when a female jinchuriki is about to give birth, the seal holding the beast in weakens, creating a possibility of the beast escaping, resulting in the death of its container. Due to these problems, Minato and Kushina went to a secluded bunker along with his predecessor's wife, Biwako, as the midwife and several ANBU Black Ops as guards. The plan was for Minato to hold the seal together as Kushina gave birth. However, something went wrong.

Hiruzen was in his office when he heard that the Kyuubi was attacking. Fearing the worst, he headed to the bunker to find the ANBU and Biwako dead, Kushina unconscious, and Minato holding the boy and girl who had just been born. Minato explained that a masked man had held the babies hostage after killing the ANBU and Biwako, before forcing the Kyuubi out and was now controlling it. Minato then summoned the Boss of the Toad Summons, Gamabunta, to hold off the Fox while the two new parents sealed it into Naruto, unfortunately the sealing cost them their lives, along with the hundreds of victims that died before it could be sealed. A meeting of the Council was called soon after, and that was where Hiruzen was now.

The Council was made of three parts: the clan heads: Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi, the Civilian Council lead by Saya Haruno, and the three village elders: Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura. Kushina was also clan head, but she was in the hospital.

The first topic was who would be the new Hokage, which led to a large argument until Hiruzen announced that he would reclaim the title. Then, after he explained how the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into the son of Kushina, the problems started. The Clan Heads didn't say much, and neither did Homura and Koharu. But Danzo tried to take custody of him in order to turn him into a living weapon, which was shot down by Hiruzen. And the civilians cried out for the "Demons" blood, believing that Naruto was the demon, not a container.

In the end Hiruzen decreed that no one would tell the younger generation of Naruto's burden or attack him for it, breaking this rule would result in death. This was an attempt to prevent Naruto from being shunned due to Kyuubi.

After the council meeting ended and Hiruzen arrived home, he looked up at the skies, wondering what the future would bring.


	2. Caged

I don't own Jack Squat. Or Naruto and Assassin's Creed.

* * *

Chapter 1

Caged

An ten-year-old boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek was eating lunch with his mother and twin sister at their favorite ramen stand. He wore a blue T-shirt and black shorts. His sister had long blond hair in two ponytails as well as the same eyes and whisker marks, and was wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts.

Their mother had extremely long red hair and violet eyes, and was wearing a short maroon kimono with black lining over a black tank top and black shorts. Black fingerless gloves and black sandals along with a forehead protector tied on each shoulder finished the outfit. One forehead protector was Konoha and the other was from Uzu. They were Naruto and Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze and their mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

However, Naruto's mind wasn't on the food or conversation, it was on the people in the streets staring at him. _I hate this. Why can't people see me as me, and not my father or the Kyuubi?_

Life had not been kind for the families in the beginning. The majority of the villagers hated Naruto, and by extension Kushina and Natsumi. When they were five and Kushina had left them at a playground for a moment to grab a few groceries, the twins had been attacked by a mob. Natsumi had been restrained while Naruto was beaten. It only lasted a couple minutes max, due to Kushina returning and massacring the mob in a fit of motherly rage, but both children had been emotionally traumatized.

Kushina and Natsumi still refused to let Naruto out of their sight for fear of him being hurt again while Naruto had refused to leave home for several months. At this point the Sandaime finally revealed who their father was to the public, after all, outside threats were preferred to inside ones. Most of the shinobi and around half of the civilians changed their tune instantly, put them on a pedestal and praised them as they passed. There were a few assassination attempts by Iwa, but none had succeeded.

The family did have a small circle of trusted friends who saw them as them, not the "family of the Yondaime" or the "demon and his whores." Kushina absolutely _hated_ that last phrase, and tore apart anyone who she heard utter it. Of course, after a while the twins stopped accepting the "I'll explain when you're older" when it came to the second part of that insult, so a few months ago they received the Talk.

Kushina had also explained why Naruto was hated to the children. She had made it completely clear to them that Naruto was a jail, not the Kyuubi himself. This had only further reinforced Natsumi's overprotectiveness of her brother. Now the two females were constantly hovering over everything he did, and while he cherished the fact that they loved him so much, it got very annoying.

Naruto hated being scorned for something he had no control over, but the ones who constantly compared him and his sister to their father pissed him off even more. They already called him the Second Yellow Flash, and he wasn't even in the Shinobi Academy yet! Between the hatred, the praise, and his mother and sister's major overprotectiveness, he was almost never able to relax by himself and enjoy life, an activity he enjoyed immensely. His patience was being stretched to the breaking point.

_I just want to be free of all of this. Is that really so bad?_

What he, and everyone else, didn't notice; was the four spectral figures in hooded outfits watching him.

XXXXX Naruto Ninja Assassin XXXXX

_**That Night…**_

Naruto was sitting in the window of his room, looking at the stars. As expected, his family fussed over him and didn't give him a moment's rest. He loved them both but sometimes they were a little too loving. As he closed his eyes, he whispered to himself, "I wish…that I could live my life freely. I want to live without the dumb hatred for things out of my control. I want to live outside of my parent's shadows. I want to forge my own path."

Naruto sighed and opened his eyes, which then widened as he realized that he wasn't in his room anymore, he was in a dark hallway with windows lining it and letting in some light.

Naruto looked around before finally deciding to start walking. After a few minutes, he found himself in a large chamber with a cage closing off most of it. He had found himself staring at the Kyuubi.

"**So my jailor finally visits me. What a **_**pleasure.**_**"**

Naruto just stared at the beast. "I didn't intend to. And if you are going to act like this I don't intend to comeback. I never wanted to be your prison, and because of that, I never seem to get a moment of peace or freedom."

The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, **"…You're different. Most would curse at me, demand to be able to use my chakra, moan about the unfairness, and a wide variety of other reactions. I never would have expected apathy of all things."**

"As they say, 'No use crying over spilt milk.' So what now? Do you refuse to ever help me? Do you try to kill me and escape? Or are we going to try to make the best out of a situation neither of us want to be in?"

The Kyuubi's other eyebrow raised. _**This could get interesting…**_

Before Kyuubi could respond, however, they were interrupted by another voice, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Both jinchuriki and Biju turned to see a young man with black eyes, short black hair, and a beard. He wore a white hoodie over a black shirt with a silver eagle design and jeans along with black running shoes. On his back was a black over-the-shoulder backpack while his left wrist was covered by a tattoo and his right had a watch. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Who the hell are you!?" Naruto blurted out. The Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at the man.

"Name's Desmond Miles, and I'm an Assassin."

* * *

Pairing:

Naruto/Natsumi/Kushina/Kurotsuchi/Samui/Shizuka


	3. Spreading His Wings

Chapter 2

Spreading His Wings

"An Assassin?" Naruto said wearily as he got into a combat stance.

Meanwhile the Kyuubi's eyes widened. _**Desmond Miles!? But he died releasing Juno just before the Shinobi Era began! What is he doing here?**_

Desmond held his arms up, "Relax, I'm not going to harm you. I'm actually here to offer you a deal."

"A deal?"

"I think it would be best if I start at the beginning. It all began with what we called the First Civilization…"

Desmond told Naruto everything, from the fall of the First Civilization; to the formation of the Assassin Brotherhood and Templar Order; and then the lives of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and Ratonhnhake:ton (AKA Connor); and finally his own tale, from his days training as a child to his sacrifice to prevent the apocalypse.

Naruto was speechless as he listened to the tale, but it wasn't over. Just after Desmond finished, The Kyuubi spoke up, **"The humans eventually defeated Juno after a long and bloody fight. She took control of the Templars and retrieved most of the Pieces of Eden. The remaining Assassins and the general populace fought a long war, and the end result was the destruction of many of their cities and structures. Before Juno fell however, she used her last gambit."**

"**She created the Jubi. It wiped out almost everything that hadn't already been destroyed in the war. In a way, the apocalypse came even with Desmond's sacrifice. Eventually, the one who would become known as the Sage of the Six Paths found the notes on how Juno formed the Jubi. He used this knowledge and the ability to use chakra that he had discovered to split the mindless weapon into nine, sentient parts: the Biju, including me, and raised us. With the crisis over the world rebuilded, forgetting it's past. And the rest is history."**

Naruto took some time to sort through the information overload before finally turning to Desmond, "So what does this happen to do with me?"

Desmond turned serious, "People like the Templars will always exist. There are many people who would control the world if given the chance."

Realization dawned on Naruto's face, "…You want me to rebuild the Assassins Brotherhood."

"Yes. I, along with my three ancestors have been looking for someone to rebuild it, but you are the first we have found to truly fit the necessary criteria. A strong will, an analytical mind, a hunger for knowledge and desire to learn, and of course the desire to be free. However, this offer is for you alone. Your family will have to be left behind for now. When your training is over, you can recruit them if you choose."

Naruto nodded, his mind whirling, "I-I don't know what to say…I'm honored that you think I'm the best candidate for rebuilding the Brotherhood, but I need some time to think on this."

Desmond nodded, "I know how you feel, when I was dragged back into the conflict after avoiding it for so long and finding out that I was humanity's best hope for survival…well, I wish I could have had a chance to think on it. I'll be back in a week for your answer."

XXXXX Naruto Ninja Assassin XXXXX

By the second day Naruto had decided. He would rebuild the Assassins Brotherhood. He spent every spare moment afterwards with his family for once not caring about their overprotectiveness. At the end of the week he would leave, and wouldn't see them again for a long time, so he wanted to make every moment count. His family and very few friends noticed a difference in Naruto's attitude, but they shrugged it off as a phase. Finally, the day came for Naruto to leave.

Naruto put down the pencil he had used to write a farewell letter to his family and turned around to see the spectral figure of Desmond, "So, what now? How am I going to escape?"

"You're about to get a crash course in free-running."

Naruto soon found himself racing through the trees outside of Konoha. _Free-running is AWSOME!_ He would run throughout the night and through the next day in order to get as much distance between him and Konoha as possible.

XXXXX Naruto Ninja Assassin XXXXX

_**The Next Day…**_

"Natsumi! Wake your brother up, it's time for breakfast!"

Natsumi yawned as she got up and got dressed. She walked to Naruto's room and knocked on it. No answer. She frowned and knocked louder. Still nothing. She knocked louder and spoke, "Naruto! Breakfast is ready!"

With still no answer, she opened the door an entered the room, immediately realizing that something was wrong. Naruto wasn't there. She was just about to search the room when she noticed a letter on the desk.

Dear Mom and Natsumi,

I'm going to start by telling you two to not blame yourselves. I left Konoha because of the villagers, not you. I'm tired of being seen as a "demon." I'm tired of being seen as the second Yellow Flash. I want to live a life free of unfounded praise and ignorant hatred. I promise that I _will_ be back, someday. But for now I'm going to find my own path in life.

See you later,

Naruto

Natsumi was like a statue. Naruto was gone. Her brother was gone. Her beloved brother was GONE! She fell to her knees and started crying. Kushina would find her there after coming up to see what happened to her kids. She asked what was wrong and Natsumi handed her the letter. Kushina had bolted from the house and gained permission from the Hokage to take Hana Inuzuka and Kakashi Hatake to look for her son. Unfortunately, it had rained hard that night, and the trail was mostly gone. They eventually lost the trail and regretfully returned home after failing to pick back up on the trail.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze females locked themselves away for a week before they calmed enough to leave. However, they were now both cold to the villagers, and Kushina always kept an ear out for information on Naruto while on missions. Both frequently prayed for Naruto to return as soon as possible.

XXXXX Naruto Ninja Assassin XXXXX

Desmond led Naruto for several weeks before they arrived at a hidden cave within Tetsu no Kuni. The Master Assassin and recruit walked through the winding tunnel for several hours, until finally, they saw light ahead. Desmond spoke for the first time since they entered,

"Welcome to one of the only places untouched by the war with Juno or the Jubi. The ruins of one of the Assassin's greatest strongholds. Welcome to Masyaf, Naruto."

Naruto stood dumbstruck at the sight of the fortress, "Wait, I thought Masyaf was on a cliff in the mountains, not in a cave."

"Some of the last Assassins, with help from the Uzumaki clan and their fuinjutsu, transported it here so that it wouldn't be raided or taken by others. Come now, the others are waiting."

Naruto followed Desmond into the fortress and found himself face-to-face with three more spectral figures. Two with white hooded robes and the third with a white hooded coat. "Naruto, I would like for you to meet my ancestors."

The first figure, who was missing his left ring finger, nodded to Naruto, "Greetings young one. I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad."

"I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze." spoke the second robed figure.

The third figure shook Naruto's hand, "My name is Ratonhnhake:ton, but most people call me Connor."

Naruto smiled at the group, "When do we begin?"

XXXXX Naruto Ninja Assassin XXXXX

_**One Year Later…**_

On a high balcony, Naruto stood in front of a brazier, with Altair across from him and the other three Assassins watching.

Altair spoke, "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…"

"Nothing is true." Naruto said.

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…"

"Everything is permitted."

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." With these words, Altair branded Naruto's left ring finger. "Welcome, brother."

XXXXX Naruto Ninja Assassin XXXXX

_**Four Years Later…**_

A hooded figure looked out from his perch atop the highest point of Masyaf. He watched as his three recruits trained before he performed a Leap of Faith to join them on the ground. The Assassins stopped their training and saluted, "Mentor."

"Pack your things. It's time to introduce ourselves to the Elemental Nations."


	4. Rise of the Assassins

Chapter 3

Return of the Assassins

Kakashi Hatake was a lazy man with tall and spiky white hair, and he wore his forehead protector with the left side lowered to cover his left eye, a mask that covered his nose and lower face, and the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with iron-plated gloves. He was also, for once, not reading his ever-present Icha Icha book.

He was feared and respected as a powerful shinobi in every nation as both Kakashi of the Sharingan and Copy Ninja Kakashi. He had recently taken on a genin team composed of Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Unfortunately, it wasn't much of a team.

Sasuke was power hungry and believed that his clan name and Sharingan would make him all-powerful. He obsessed with getting strong enough to kill his brother Itachi, who killed all of the rest of their clan except Sasuke, who he spared. He ignored Sakura because she was weak and constantly tried to make Natsumi bear his children to rebuild the Uchiha Clan. He had spiky black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. He wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and had the Uchiha crest on the back, white arm warmers, and white shorts.

Sakura was one of Sasuke's many pathetic fangirls with o shinobi skills at all and constantly obsessed over him. In her eyes he could do no wrong. She hated Natsumi for, in her words: "Being a slut and seducing her precious and beloved Sasuke." She had bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin, wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs without sleeves and with a zipper, and tight dark green shorts.

Natsumi was easily the most capable genin on the team, having the right mindset and solid skills balanced primarily between Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Fuinjutsu with slightly less focus on taijutsu and minimal focus on Genjutsu. But she had poor teamwork, and who could blame her? Between Sasuke expecting her to spread her legs at his beck and call and Sakura screaming at her for "stealing her Sasuke," it was almost impossible to work with them. She had hit puberty early and was quite developed and beautiful for her age. Her blonde hair was arranged into two ponytails that reached her butt. She now wore a red shirt that exposed the belly covered by a short sleeveless dark blue undone jacket with white bell-sleeves covering red gloves that reached the elbows. She also wore a dark blue skirt with red lines down the side over dark blue shorts along with dark blue sandals.

They passed what was known as the Bell Test simply because Sakura threw a kunai at Kakashi when he was about to defeat Sasuke and Naruko jumped into the fight afterwards. He had hoped to change Sasuke around like his deceased friend Obito Uchiha did for him, but failed.

Kakashi had decided to take them on a C-rank mission in order to hopefully knock some sense into Sasuke and Sakura by making them face real danger. The mission was to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna to Nami no Kuni. Things got complicated when the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu, and then Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist attacked them. A tyrannical merchant who was trying to control Nami hired them. He sent for reinforcements, and got Kushina and Anko Mitarashi.

Zabuza, the Demon Brothers, and an unknown accomplice of theirs eventually attacked them at the bridge. Anko fought the accomplice while Kakashi and Kushina faced Zabuza and the genin took on and killed the Demon Brothers.

And then things went to hell. Gato decided to betray Zabuza and company and showed up with a large gang of thugs, two ANBU and four jonin from Iwa, and two hostages: Tazuna's daughter and grandson, Tsunami and Inari. Tired and weakened from their fights, the shinobi where unable to fight back.

Now they were caged. Kakashi, Tazuna, Inari, Sakura, Zabuza, and the Demon Brothers were to be executed today. Tsunami and Anko were to be given to Gato for his brothels. Sasuke and Haku were to be taken to Iwa to become breeding factories due to their kekkei genkai while Natsumi and Kushina were headed to Iwa to pay for their father/husband's "crime" of wiping out a large amount of Iwa shinobi…during WAR! You're supposed to kill the enemy during a war!

XXXXX Naruto Ninja Assassin XXXXX

_**Day of the Execution…**_

All the citizens of Nami no Kuni had been ordered to come to the main square of the village. They arrived to see a large platform with a guillotine and a several cells with people in them, and a large group of thugs led by Iwa shinobi. Two were standing on the left side of the platform by a cage that held a blond girl, a redheaded woman, a raven-haired girl, and a black haired boy; the villagers recognized three of them as some of the shinobi who were hired to help them. Two more were standing by another cage that held Tsunami and another Konoha shinobi. The last two stood with Gato on the platform in front of the last cage, which held Tazuna, Inari, the remaining two members of the Konoha team, and a man they didn't recognize.

As Gato began a long speech about how he had finally caught the man who tried to stop him and how the citizens of Nami should submit to him, no one noticed a hooded figure in the shadows behind the crowd, or the fact that the sentries on the rooftops had mysteriously disappeared. The figure scanned the area, before his eyes narrowed in quiet anger upon recognizing two of the caged women. He stepped into the light and strode forward while gently pushing people out of his way.

The villagers he passed noticed that he wore a dark blue hooded cloak-like outfit with white designs that hid the face. Over this was a gold and black chest plate with matching spaulders, bracers, and greaves. Around his waist was a belt with a strange triangular belt buckle that had three pouches attached to the back and a set of five sheathed throwing knives on each side. He also had a sword, a tomahawk, and two strange objects made of metal and wood in sheathes and holsters at his waist. Finally, he had a bow and a quiver of arrows slung across his back.

Two of the thugs near the front of the crowd noticed him just before he reached them and moved to stop the figure. Everyone heard the sound of metal piercing flesh and all eyes turned to the figure as he seemingly struck the thugs each with a palm strike, causing them to fall as blood began to stain their shirts. The only two archers that weren't on the rooftops attempted to draw an arrow, only for a throwing knife to sprout from each of their throats. At this point, a group of ten thugs surrounded the man and pointed their weapons at him as everyone watched.

The Iwa shinobi were on edge, even the dumbest would-be hero wouldn't walk straight into a situation like this without a death wish. But they could deal with it, or so they thought. The captives were thinking similar things, but were hoping that whatever his plan was, worked.

Gato smirked at the man, "Well, well. It seems we still have a hero among us. To come here means that you must be very brave…or very foolish."

The man seemed to ignore Gato before his head suddenly looked up at a hawk's cry. On a nearby rooftop, a woman in a white hooded form-fitting outfit and silver bracers was perched. She had a sword with an eagle design at her waist and a bow in her hands with a quiver on her back. Upon hearing the hawk, she created nine clones and each one drew an arrow before waiting for the signal.

Gato continued, "I'm feeling generous today, so I will give you three options. One: you can join me; I could always use more men. Two: you can fight…and die. Three: You can surrender and leave Nami at once. So what is your choice?"

The man remained silent.

"Oh, so we have a strong and silent type, eh? We'll see how silent you are in a cell. Speak!"

The man finally spoke, "I don't speak to dead men."

Gato laughed, "Do I look like I'm dead!?"

"You will be." the man said before he let off a piercing whistle.

Suddenly, an arrow sprouted from each of the thugs surrounding the man. Immediately, two figures Shunshined behind the man.

One appeared in a whirlwind of flower petals. It was a woman who wore a black form-fitting outfit with black bracers and two black short blades attached to her waist.

The other appeared in a plume of lava. It was another woman wearing a red outfit with two orange pauldrons, orange bracers, and orange greaves and a large mace in her right hand resting on her shoulder.

Gato's smirk turned into a scowl, "Kill them all!"

XXXXX Naruto Ninja Assassin XXXXX

_**With the woman in black…**_

The figure sliced through a group of thugs before jumping out of the way as a hail of kunai struck were she had just been standing. Two of the Iwa jonin were standing across from her. One of them grinned lecherously as his eyes looked her over, "I am going to have some fun with you after this."

The woman growled, "I would never let scum like you touch me!" She shot forward and stabbed at the jonin who had spoken. He dodged, and the woman spun out of the way of his partner's attack. He growled, "What's your name girl?"

"Shizuka, and it will be the last thing you ever hear. Futon: Drilling Air Bullet!"

XXXXX Naruto Ninja Assassin XXXXX

_**With the woman in red…**_

The woman smashed another thug's skull in before scowling at the two jonin who had arrived, "Only two?"

"Who are you!? Yoton is an Iwa kekkei genkai!"

The woman looked at them for a moment, "…You're kidding…right? There is an entire clan of Yoton and Futton users in Mizu no Kuni and I've met a family of Yoton users in Kaminari no Kuni. And there was only ever one Yoton user in Iwa."

"And how do you know that!?" the jonin yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? She's the Tsuchikage's renegade granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, the one who possessed it." snarled the other jonin.

The newly named Kurotsuchi smirked, "You caught me, now you have to beat me. Yoton: Lava Globs!"

XXXXX Naruto Ninja Assassin XXXXX

_**With the first figure…**_

The first figure shot forward and jumped feet first into a thug. He then somersaulted forward and dodged the sword of another thug before palm striking him and rolling over the dying man's back to palm strike another's neck. He grabbed the poleax from his recent kill and swung it into his next victim before grabbing another's sword arm and twisting it to block a poleax. He kicked the poleax user away and twisted the arm again to stab its own wielder with it. He them ducked under a poleax swing and snapped the neck of the one who swung it. The one he kicked earlier grabbed him from behind in an attempt to hold him still, but the man twisted out of his grip just in time for a poleax meant for him to sink into his former captor. He headbutted the poleax user and shoved him away before turning and palming another in the face. He spun, grabbing a thug's sword and sinking it into its former wielder's gut. He turned to the rest of the thugs who had yet to charge or attack him and smirked as a pair of blades slid out from his wrists, making it all too clear why his palm strikes were so lethal.

XXXXX Naruto Ninja Assassin XXXXX

_**With the prisoners…**_

The prisoners were staring as the three hooded figures fought, two holding their own with a pair of Iwa jonin apiece and another cutting through the thugs like a hot knife through butter.

"Wh-who are they!?" Natsumi asked her mother as she watched the carnage.

"I don't know who two of them are, but the woman in red appears to be the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. I heard a rumor some time ago that she went rouge, but I didn't believe it. Obviously I was wrong." answered Kushina, who was watching the hooded man in particular, something about him seemed familiar to her.

Haku spoke up, "I don't know who they are, but Zabuza told me about a rumor he heard of hooded figures wiping out bandit camps. Watching this…I don't think it was a rumor."

Zabuza nodded, "They certainly fit the description, except for the fact that there are only three of them when the rumors spoke of four."

"The fourth is here. Arrows killed those thugs that surrounded the male, so unless the two females dropped their bows, then they have a companion hiding in the wings. A smart move, especially when the sudden Shunshins made everyone think that they were the ones to shoot the thugs." Kakashi mused, as the others in the conversation nodded in understanding.

Sasuke just scowled even harder hearing the others talk. When he became a genin and they got sent on this mission he had been content. He was supposed to defeat Zabuza to prove his strength and force Natsumi to bear his children. Instead, his sensei refused to give him the elite training an Uchiha deserves, Zabuza and his accomplices kicked his kicked his ass, and Naruko refused to even look at him. And now he was in a cage watching as some hooded losers stole his glory.

Sakura was horrified that someone could "murder" people so carelessly. Poor naive little girl. Or more accurately: retarded gender-confused dumbass of a fangirl.

Tazuna and his family were speechless as Hallelujah sang in their heads.

XXXXX Naruto Ninja Assassin XXXXX

_**With Shizuka…**_

Shizuka was dancing circles around the two jonin she was fighting. They were both large men, built more for endurance and strength then speed and agility whereas she was the opposite, focusing on speed and power. They finally had enough and simultaneously began going through handsigns, "Doton: Earth Flow Spears!"

"Futon: Air bullets!" Multiple spears of mud and stone shot towards Shizuka only to be intercepted by bullets of air. Shizuka suddenly shot out of the dust kicked up by the explosion, "Hardliner Gale Fist!"

She slammed her wind chakra covered fist into one of the jonin, launching him back several feet as she front flipped into her next attack, a wind chakra enhanced falling kick, "Hardliner Revolving Cut!"

Her opponent crumpled to the ground as Shizuka stood over him before being impaled by an earthen spear. The remaining Iwa jonin smirked, until the woman disappeared in a puff of smoke. He then felt pain as a dart pierced through his body and left lung before he found himself hung from a nearby wooden beam by a rope attached to the dart. Shizuka tied the other end to a fence and left him to die.

XXXXX Naruto Ninja Assassin XXXXX

_**With Kurotsuchi…**_

"Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet!"

"Katon: Fire Dragon Bullet!"

The flame breath of one jonin ignited the mud bullets fired from a stone dragon's mouth that the other jonin created. Kurotsuchi snorted, "You call that a mix of Katon and Doton? Yoton: Scorching Stream Rock Technique!"

Kurotsuchi spat several balls of molten rock from her mouth that blasted through the flaming mud bullets. The two jonin dodged, only for one to hear, "Yoton: Quicklime Congealing Technique! Suiton: Water Bowl!"

A large amount of quicklime encased the jonin just in time to be hit with a blast of water that quickly hardened it, suffocating the trapped jonin.

"Doton: Fist Rock Technique!" Kurotsuchi jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the other jonin's rock covered fist.

"You damn traitor! I'll kill you!" the jonin roared.

"Oh shut up already and die." Kurotsuchi said. The jonin was about to retort when he heard a hissing sound. He looked down to see three brown pouches stuck to his leg with a fuse almost completely burned. His eyes widened before-BOOM!-shrapnel shredded his body.

Kurotsuchi smirked before turning and walking away.

XXXXX Naruto Ninja Assassin XXXXX

_**With the male figure…**_

The man cut down the last mercenary and turned to the platform where Gato and the ANBU were standing just in time to see the ANBU jump down.

"Koton: Impervious Armor." spoke the male ANBU as his skin turned a dark grey color, "My skin is now stronger than steel, your weapons are useless!" he finished before charging at the hooded man. He immediately began striking with a barrage of attacks, all of which were easily avoided by his target. His anger grew, until he threw a punch a little too far, allowing the hooded man to grab it and flip him onto his back.

The ANBU got up only to be battered by several small explosions that let out an oddly colored smoke screen. "A smokescreen? What are you, a coward?"

"Not a smokescreen. Poison."

The ANBU suddenly bent over as his body began to seize up and cramp. His jutsu wore of due to his lack of attention to it, and the hooded figure walked up and sank his hidden blade into the ANBU's heart.

The man then turned to see that the female ANBU had disappeared, only to hear, "Doton: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot."

Four stone spikes impaled the man from different directions as the ANBU emerged from the ground. "They never look down." she smirked.

As if to mock her, the impaled figure poofed into smoke before a shadow covered her. She looked up just in time to see her opponent in freefall land on her and sink his blade into her heart.

"They never look up." he said before standing.

The captives breathed a sigh of relief as the ANBU fell and the other cloaked figures returned from their fights. However, Gato wrenched open the cell holding Inari before grabbing him and placing a blade to his throat. He then yelled at the cloaked figure, "Now…I'm going to my yacht at the port and then leave. You and the shinobi will not follow me or the kid gets it. Do you understand?"

Shizuka and Kurotsuchi moved to attack until the man raised his hand and whistled. Gato crumpled as a pair of arrows struck him; the first hitting his knife hand and disarming him while the other buried itself in the businessman's forehead.

There was a flash of lighting as another cloaked figure in white appeared with a bow and arrows on her back. The man nodded to her, "Good shot Samui. Shizuka, I want you to take Kurotsuchi and check for any signs of more thugs and bandits and eliminate them if you find any. Samui, you're the medic, so I want you to free and check over the captives. I'll handle the body clean-up."

"Yes Mentor." As soon as he gave his orders, Shizuka and Kurotsuchi vanished in their respective Shunshins while Samui headed for the cells. The Mentor, as the others called him, made several clones that began piling up the dead bodies while he walked up to the body of Gato.

He bent to pick Gato's body up before he stiffened and grabbed something before standing and turning to where Samui was checking for injuries on Tazuna and his family while the ninja tended to their own, "Samui, when you're finished, find Kurotsuchi and Shizuka and find a safe place to wait until I get there. I've got to check on something."

Samui nodded, and the Mentor shot off, climbing a nearby building in a way that would make a monkey jealous before bounding across the rooftops. Clenched in his hand was a pendant that Gato had been wearing. A pendant with a red cross on it.

* * *

I only have Revelations and III, so most; probably all of my weapons will come from those two while I will use some armor from the others.

Naruto's outfit is based off of the Master Assassin Armor from Revelations. He has the Sword of Altair and Throwing Knives from Revelations and the Assassin Tomahawk from III. He has a Bow and two Flintlock Pistols from III, and will be the only person to have firearms other than the Hidden Gun. His dual Hidden Blades have the pivot mechanism from III, as well as the Hidden Gun, the Hookblade, the Poison Blade, and Poison Dart Launcher from Revelations. He also has Parachutes and Bombs from Revelations and Rope Darts from III.

Kurotsuchi's outfit is based off of the Master Assassin-rank Recruit Armor from Revelations. She has a Byzantine Mace and Throwing Knives from Revelations. Her dual Hidden Blades have the Hidden Gun and Hookblade attachments from Revelations. She also has Parachutes and Bombs from Revelations.

Shizuka's outfit is based off of the female recruits from Brotherhood. She has two Macedonian Daggers and Throwing Knives from Revelations. Her Hidden Blades have the pivot mechanism from III, as well as the Poison Blade and Poison Dart Launcher from Revelations. She also has Parachutes from Revelations and Rope Darts from III.

Samui's outfit is based off of the female recruits from Brotherhood. She has the Assassin Yataghan Sword and Throwing Knives from Revelations. She has a Bow from III. Her Hidden Blades have the Hidden Gun and Poison Dart Launcher from Revelations. She also has Parachutes and Bombs from Revelations and Rope Darts from III.

And before anyone calls me out on not having a "Rest in Peace" moment with Gato, he was killed instantly, with no time for last words.


End file.
